Love at First Sight
by She's a Star
Summary: Satine and Christian jokingly serenade each other one morning at Christian's garret.


****

Love at First Sight

__

by She's a Star

****

Disclaimer: Moulin Rouge belongs to Baz Luhrmann. :) Love at First Sight belongs to Kylie Minogue. (_I'm the green fairy!_) Also, I changed the line "the music you were playing" to "the song that you were singing". Big change. *nods*

****

A/N: This song has always reminded me of MR for some reason...*shrugs*

****

~*~

The Parisian sunrise was particularly glorious that morning. Hazy colors ranging from innocent yellows to passionate crimsons danced across the sky, spilling over everything in their majestic array.

Outside on the balcony of a particularly shabby garret, two young lovers sat, arms around one another, and admired the view.

"It's lovely, isn't it?" Christian murmured, affectionately twisting the gold-and-emerald ring his beloved wore around her middle finger.

"Lovely?" Satine asked wryly, raising one perfectly shaped eyebrow at him. "You're supposed to be this amazing, brilliant, dare I say spectacular poet, and the best thing you can come up with is lovely?"

"Extremely lovely?" Christian attempted, causing a peal of laughter to escape Satine's scarlet lips.

"Your genius astounds me, Monsieur Claremont," she announced sarcastically, staring out at the sun and resting her head on Christian's shoulder.

"Yes, I often have that effect on people," Christian said airily. "Women, falling in love at first sight with me left and right just because of my amazing talents with the written language."

"Ah, yes," Satine proclaimed extravagantly, putting one hand to her forehead and sighing dramatically. "The second I first saw you, I felt true completeness!"

"And it must have been your lucky day, Mademoiselle Sparkling Diamond," Christian announced haughtily. "Seeing as I just so happened to find the time in my busy schedule to fall head-over-heels in love with you."

"So generous," Satine commented with a giggle. 

Christian nodded. "One of my great many talents. I'm handsome, intelligent, a genius with words, if I do say so myself, a great conversationalist with dazzling charm, and to top it all off, I'm remarkably modest!"

Holding back laughter, Satine announced dramatically, "I hold that day forever in my mind...the day when the great and ever spectacular Christian Claremont walked into my life!"

With a grand, dramatic gesture, she placed her hands at her heart and declared, "Thought that I was going crazy! Was just having one of those days, yeah!"

Her perfect soprano mingled with the warm air as the light breeze gently caressed her skin, causing her fiery curls to dance around her face.

"Didn't know what to do," she continued over-exaggeratedly, looking horrified at the very memory as if she had never faced such trauma. "Then there was you!"

Christian took on from here.

"And everything went from wrong to right!" he proclaimed with a winning smile, standing up at once and pulling Satine with him.

"And the stars came out and filled up the sky!" Satine threw in, gesturing at the pastel-colored sky. 

Laughing as he lifted Satine and spun her around a few times, he belted out, "The song that you were singing really blew my mind!"

"It was love at first sight!" Satine sang, voice ringing out over Montmartre as she dissolved into a fit of giggles.

"'Cause baby," Christian proclaimed, pointing at her overexaggeratedly and wriggling his eyebrows, "When I saw you for the first time I knew-"

"We were meant to be as one!" Satine finished, flipping her curls dramatically, a brilliant smile dancing across her features.

"I was tired of running out of luck," she said, red lips fixing into a miserable frown. "Was thinking about giving up! Didn't know what to do-"

"Then there was me!" Christian cut her off with a devilish grin, entwining one hand with hers and planting the other on her hip. He then proceeded to lead her around the balcony in an utterly ridiculous tango.

"And everything went from wrong to right," they chorused together. "And the stars came out and filled up the sky! The song that you were singing really blew my mind!"

Christian flipped Satine back dramatically, and she threw out her arm and proclaimed to no one in general, "It was love at first sight!"

She snatched two daisies from a chipping flower pot that sat on the corner of the porch and stuck one in her hair, then the other into Christian's mouth. He grinned roguishly at her and fixed his face into an expression that looked rather like one everybody's favorite tango dancing Argentinean would wear. 

"'Cause baby when I heard you for the first time I knew," Satine belted out a la Sparkling Diamond, her confident voice ringing throughout the rooftops, "We were meant to be as-"

"EXCUSE ME!"

An indignant male voice filled their ears as a window across the street from Christian's garret swung open, exposing a very irritated-looking middle aged man.

"Some of us are trying to sleep here!" he continued angrily, brows furrowed. "So if you don't mind-"

"Sorry," Christian apologized at once, removing the daisy from his mouth and throwing down to the street. "Sorry....carry on."

"We'll be quiet," Satine added earnestly. "I promise."

With a grunt, the man swung the windows closed again and disappeared.

The lovers stared for a moment at the window in silence before turning their heads in unison to each other, both pairs of blue eyes sparkling mischievously.

"It was love at first sight!" Satine proclaimed, voice so loud it made Christian's ears ring.

"Love at first sight!" Christian echoed, holding out the last note as long as he possibly could. 

The sound of windows being rapidly opened filled the now quiet air, and Christian grabbed the hand of a hysterically-laughing Satine and dragged her back into his garret.

Overcome with annoyance, the man studied the balcony of the garret only to find that no one stood out there. Shaking his head, he muttered to himself as he shut the window once more and made his way back to bed. 

Surely that hadn't been the Sparkling Diamond over there, belting her heart out with that young man like an immature schoolgirl. Of all the people in the world to sing about love at first sight, the star of the Moulin Rouge certainly would certainly be the last.

After all, it was well known to all who lived in Montmartre that the girls there weren't allowed to fall in love.


End file.
